BNHA: What Remains of Heroic Origins
by vigilantesneedlovetoo
Summary: What if, the first generation of heroes was recognized for their actions? When they are dying out, and decide to get active in their world once more? When the Hero labeled "the Father of Heroes" just so happens to sub for Aizawa after the USJ attack? What will happen when 1-A learns of the existence of someone they thought to be mere legend, and myth? (tell me if i should continue)


After the USJ attack, the students of 1-A waited for their homeroom teacher, gossiping about the recent USJ incident, and other topics… usual 1-A morning, so far.

The door to the classroom slid open, and standing in the doorway was an old, caucasian, man. He had silver-white hair, a short beard-mustache combo, two large scars(one going down his left-eye, forehead, and down his cheek | The other was smaller, and only really went over the right-side of his nose), a pair of worn glasses, and… Oh yeah! A ROBOTIC ARM AND LEG!

He used a cane to walk to the teachers desk. Something that really caught izuku's eye, however. Was his distinct black clish armband, with white edges, and his chest pin, was a brass rectangle with two ornate cords hanging under his arm, and connecting on his back.

These seemed eerily familiar to izuku, but he could not put his finger on it yet.

The substitute then spoke with a gravelly, deep voice: "okay, after the attack at the USJ. *cough* I am John D. Smith. Not real, but that is all *cough* that I will say. I have been assigned to fill aizawa's position while he recovers over the next few days. *cough* *cough*" He Proceeded to sit down at the teacher's desk.

Iida raised his hand just before momo and several others could raise theirs.

"Sir, may I ask your previous occupation? You seem to have been injured sir."

"Why are you concerned? Tell me Iida." John said in a calm tone.

"Well, I am simply concerned about your physical condition. If we are to be educated we must ensure our teachers are healthy enough to teach! Sir." Iida elaborated.

"Yes, I am feeling the best I can considering my past as a hero." John replied

Just then, Izuku had remembered why the arm band, and pin seemed so familiar… Izuku shot his hand up the moment his thought formed.

"Yes? You there, with green hair. *cough* Midoriya, Ask away." John called.

Izuku said with a nervous gulp, "a-are, y-yo-you a… a r-remnant hero?"

"Quite perceptive. *cough* *inhale* Yes, i am. I held the title of number one for 20 years, then all might took the mantle *cough*."

Asui raised her hand and asked, "Izuku is the class' hero-fanboy. Kero. don't be surprised that he knows what most others don't, sir. Kero."

*smack* the sub had hit the desk with his cane and shouted, "WAIT TO BE CALLED ON!- but thank you, I guess. Two more questions!" He shouted.

Momo had been called on and she stood up, then spoke,

"Sir, I must ask why I have never heard of anyone holding the number one title before All Might?" She inquired

"Well, back then *cough* the title only really held weight among the criminal underworld *cough* *cough*. That, and back in my day, there were only really vigilanties, no heros like today. *cough*... So I don't expect _most_ of you to know about me. But, they don't cover that in schools very much. Probably because *cough* we were not very… strict, on treatment of villains back then…" John answered before continuing

Bakugou raised his arm and was called on by the sub, the sub gestured with a single pointing towards the explosive blonde.

"So what was your hero-name anyway?" asked Katsuki, with his usual disinterested tone.

John squinted his eyes at Bakugou and responded,

"In japan, I was known as, "Kakusareta ken", "Furui ketsueki", and others, But most people referred to me as 'The Bloodied Hand'..." he answered

This received a series of shudders and shocked looks from the students. Little did John know, in his absence, his hero-name slipped into the stuff of urban legend, and stories told to kids. But the general public had no idea that the fabled vigilante, "Bloodied Hand", was a real person.

John, without knowledge of his apparent legendary name, shrugged it off and did roll call, then he informed the class of the condition of Mr. Aizawa.

"So, Tomorrow your teacher will be back, and he will explain the upcoming UA sports festival. *cough* *cough*... any questions?" John finished

"Sir… did you really kill an entire gang of human-traffickers, and leave only the leader alive to turn in?!" Kaminari asked with overbearing levels of excitement.

"*cough* *cough* Wh-What? *cough* how do you know about that?! *cough*" John replied, quite surprised.

"What? You are like a legend sir! Everyone who knows about HEROS has heard the stories about you!" Kaminari explained

"-Wait, didn't you already know that, sir?" Kaminari inquired

"I had no idea. I have not been very much, in-touch with the world ever since I retired." John said.

"-wait, didn't midoriya say you are a Remnant Hero? How many are left anyway, sir?" Kirishima asked

"*cough* *cough* *cough* Please! Please calm down! I will answer your questions at the festival, alright? *cough*" John yelled

"Why, sir?" asked jiro, twirling her audio-jack earlobes.

"Well, your next class is about to start. *cough* I will not be seeing your class until the festival. So it will have to wait. *cough*" John explained

The students gathered their things before the first class started. John had left as soon as Present Mic arrived to teach English...

TBC...

(Would you like to see this become a full story? Tell me please!)


End file.
